1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new solid state system of displaying information on a flat screen. More particularly, it concerns a passive system of presentation of information where the display of information is effected by the modulation of the reflection of visible light on a white surface. This modulation is effected by the creation and the selective suppression of centers of absorption called "color centers", in the midst of a colorless material, under the local influence of an electric field.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A number of systems for displaying information on a flat screen are already known, but they all present various disadvantages which limit their application.
The systems presently available on the market are of several different types: